This invention relates to an interior structure for a vehicle interior. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for stitching vehicle interior components.
Currently, most stitching found in an automotive interior is of the functional variety, wherein two or more pieces of material (leather, vinyl, TPO, cloth, etc.) are cut from a pattern and sewn together (cut-n-sew) prior to being wrapped around a component such as a seat cushion, head rest, arm rest, console lid, instrument panel substrate, etc. Such functional stitching is very labor intensive and is normally used only where required on low and mid-class vehicles. Functional stitching on decorate components such as instrument panel retainers and door panels has typically been restricted to higher class vehicles due to cost.
In recent years, automotive original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) have shown an interest in applying the “stitched” look to more vehicles over a wider range of price classes. A simulated non-functional stitch has been used in some applications; however, the ability to offer a simulated stitch in a contrasting color is not production feasible at this time. Additionally, more OEMs are requested that a real or “live” stitch be used on decorate components to provide the look and feel of a true cut-n-sew component.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a live, non-functional stitch on decorative automotive trim components.